Entre Coloc'
by Misaloundra
Summary: UA Harry se retrouve à devoir partager son appartement avec un inconnu. Un inconnu.. pour longtemps ? Ça reste à voir...
1. Location

Salut !

J'espère que je vous ai manqué. En fait, je procède en ce moment même à la réécriture de cette fanfiction. Pour être honnête, je voulais la laisser tomber, mais après plusieurs années, il y a quand même quelques personnes qui prennent la peine de me laisser des commentaires et de la mettre en alert, donc je ne vous laisserez pas tomber. C'est reparti !

**Avertissement : **Thématique homosexuelle.

**Résumé :** Harry se retrouve à devoir partager son appartement avec un inconnu. Un inconnu.. pour longtemps ? Ça reste à voir..

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Location

-Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

-Quoi ?

Harry avait les cheveux longs depuis un bon bout de temps. Il ne prenait plus vraiment la peine de les entretenir, il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter de toute manière. D'ailleurs, ses difficultés personnelles semblaient avoir un effet direct sur l'aspect capillaire de sa tête. Il était assis dos à la fenêtre. Ses lunettes noires déposées sur la table projetaient sur sa tasse de café la lumière du soleil concentrée par les épais verres. Devant lui, face à la vitrine, sa meilleure amie, nulle autre que Mione Granger, la parfaite conseillère dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie. Aujourd'hui en était un parfait exemple, et il comptait bien demander l'avis de sa collègue de bureau.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine avant la fin, et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je pourrais surement la poursuivre en cours, je suis certain que c'est complètement illégal ce qu'elle fait ! Et pour son foutu neveu en plus.. Je n'en reviens pas, je suis un bon locataire, je paye toujours mes mois en temps et en heure. Et là, je suis supposé me retourner sur un dix cennes* et me..

-HARRY, STOP !Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Respires un grand coup, t'es tout rouge ! Recommences du début et expliques-moi, pour l'amour du ciel, ce qui te mets dans un tel état !

Harry pris une grande respiration.

-Je suis mis à la porte de mon logement.

-Non, t'es pas sérieux ?

-J'ai l'air de blaguer, à ton avis ?

Mione pris sa tasse de café brulante qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle refoula une grimace.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Elle attrapa le sucrier devant elle, et versa la poudre blanche dans sa cuillère pour la laisser tomber dans son breuvage.

-Et bien ma propriétaire m'a téléphoné hier, mais comme j'étais au boulot, elle a laissé un message sur mon répondeur. Elle me donne une semaine pour vider les lieux.

Une autre grimace après une seconde gorgée lui fit reprendre le sucrier. Cette fois-ci, elle ne prit pas la peine d'en couler dans sa cuillère, et fit tomber le sucre directement dans sa tasse.

-Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de me parler pour de vrai, et c'est une machine qui m'apprend que je dois me barrer dans moins de 7 jours. Non, mais quelle merde ! Je suis certain que c'est illégal, je pourrais la poursuivre je te dis !

-Admettons que tu aies raison, il va quand même te falloir un autre appartement. Le temps que l'affaire soit traitée et bouclée, la semaine va être terminée et tu vas te retrouver à la rue. C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Et encore, on est pas certain que tu gagnes ta cause ! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment mettre ton énergie là-dedans ? Et puis ça risques de te coûter plus cher que ce que tu en gagnerais...

-Hey merde.. alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il me reste une semaine pour me trouver un autre logement. En plein mois de juin !

-Tu peux toujours loger chez moi en attendant de te trouver quelque chose.

-Mais Mione, je peut pas emmener mes meubles dans ton petit 3 et demi !

-Tu n'as pas d'électroménagers, on peut s'arranger, tu sais bien que je peux t'aider.

-Non, je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi, je vais chercher fort, je devrais trouver quelque chose.

-D'accord, mais tu sais que ma porte est ouverte en tout temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merci Mione.

* * *

-Monsieur Potter, c'est bien ça ?

Harry se retourna. Devant lui se tenait un homme très charismatique assez rondelet à l'allure sympathique. Ses cheveux grisonnant tombaient sur ses tempes et ses petites lunettes rectangulaires semblaient être démunies de monture. Il portait un costume beige et des chaussures de la même couleur. Au bout de son bras se balancait un porte-document brun qui devait contenir de la paperasse en tout genre.

-Et vous êtes Monsieur Moreau ?

-Entrez donc mon cher Monsieur Potter, et venez voir ça de plus près.

L'homme s'effaca pour libérer la porte d'entrée et suivit Harry à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Alors c'est ici.

Harry constata que l'endroit était dénudé de meubles. Il n'y avait déjà plus de locataires ?

-Donc voilà, à gauche, il y a la cuisine. Le poële et le frigo sont inclus dans la location. Vous pouvez aller voir de plus près.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

-D'ailleurs, le réfrigérateur est neuf de l'an dernier. Les anciens locataires - de vrais canailles - ont réussis à me l'endommager suffisament pour que je doive le changer.

-Ok.

-Le salon est à droite, suivez-moi.

Aussitôt dans la pièce, Harry constata la couleur facassante des murs.

-Bon, pour ce qui est du vert... malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas repeinturer moi-même, faute de temps, mais si vous voulez changer la couleur, je fourni tout le matériel à mes frais.

-D'accord.

-Même choses pour les petits travaux à faire par-ci par-là, tout ce que vous avez besoin, vous me le dites. Donc pour ce qui est des deux chambres, elles sont l'une à côté de l'autre ici dans le couloir. Je sais qu'elles sont assez petites, mais les penderies sont quand même suffisament spacieuses pour vos vêtements.

Harry fut rassuré de voir que cette fois-ci, les murs des deux pièces étaient restés complètement blancs.

-En face des chambres, il y a la salle de bain et la salle d'eau. Donc la laveuse et la sécheuse de la salle d'eau resteront là, elles sont incluses dans la location. Pour ce qui est de la salle de bain, ici, vous avez une penderie pour ranger vos draps et serviettes. Et vous avez ici une douche-téléphone.

Harry constata ironiquement que la couleur du bain était la même que la couleur des murs du salon. Au moins, ça avait l'air propre.

-Je pense que nous avons fait le tour.. vous ai-je mentionné que vous avez un espace de stationnement ? En plein centre-ville, c'est toujours pratique d'avoir un emplacement pour garer sa voiture. Ça évite des contraventions.

-Je n'ai pas de voiture.

-L'espace est quand même inclus dans le bail. Si jamais vous vous en procurez une.

-Est-ce que j'ai droit à un animal de compagnie ?

-C'est certain que je ne veux rien de bruyant ici. L'an dernier, j'ai eu des problèmes à cause du bruit dans cet immeuble, et je veux mettre une croix là-dessus cette année. Définitivement.

-Est-ce qu'ils habitent toujours l'immeuble ?

-Les gens dérangeants ? Non, ils vivaient dans cet appartement. Ils étaient sencés rester une autre année, mais avec toutes les plaintes que j'ai reçu, j'ai finalement pris la décision d'annuler leur renouvellement. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle cet appartement est disponible dès maintenant.

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'y avait aucun meuble.

-Alors si j'ai une plainte concernant votre animal dérangeant, je devrai vous retirer le droit d'en avoir un. Autrement, je n'ai aucune restriction.

-Parfait. Et pour ce qui est de la deuxième chambre ?

-Et bien au départ, cet appartement est prévu pour deux personnes. Donc je peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour occuper cet espace. Mais si vous me dites que vous gardez cette pièce pour vous, vous devrez payer l'entièreté de l'appartement.

-Un colocataire, ça me va.

L'homme afficha un sourire.

-Justement, il y a quelqu'un qui vient visiter demain. Il y a beaucoup de demandes. À cette date-ci, c'est difficile de trouver quelque chose en plein centre ville.

-J'en suis conscient. Et j'ai jusqu'à quand pour vous donner une réponse ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je ne vous en cache pas. Mais si vous me dites que vous êtes intéressé, je vous le réserve jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-Merci Monsieur Moreau.

-À vous de même Monsieur Potter.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, et Harry quitta l'appartement. L'homme resta dans la pièce et sourit de nouveau. Bien qu'aucun des papiers de sa malette ne furent signés, ils savaient pertinnement qu'il venait de conclure une belle affaire.

* * *

C'était donc mon plantage de décors remasterisé. J'espère que vous avez appréciés. Je sais que c'est très court, mais je voulais quand même respecté un tantinet mon chapitre de départ qui était lui-même encore plus bref. On se revoit à la prochaine réécriture de chapitre !

Misaloundra.


	2. Déménagement

Hey !

Me revoici avec un second chapitre remis à jour.

Pour ceux qui le lisent pour la première fois, bonne lecture ! :)

**Avertissement : **Thématique homosexuelle.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Déménagement

-Harry ?

Draco se tenait dans l'encadré de la porte d'entrée. Dans ses mains, il y avait une grande boîte et le mot ''divers'' était inscrit dessus au marqueur rouge.

-Y'a une boîte ici que je ne sais pas où mettre.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus ?

Harry était dans la salle de bain au fond du couloir en train de vider un carton.

-Eum.. Divers.

-Ce sont des vêtements, tu peux le mettre dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas écrit ''vêtements'' ou ''chambre'' dessus ? Ça aurait été tellement moins compliqué !

-Arrêtes un peu de te plaindre et bouges-toi un peu, tu me bloques l'entré, beau blond !

Draco sursauta et échappa la boîte. Derrière lui se trouvait Mione qui affichait un immense sourire. Et en riant, elle lui fourra sa propre boîte dans les bras avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle se dépêcha de fermer la porte pour bloquer le vent glacial qui sifflait. Le bruit du carton qui tombe au sol ainsi que le bruit de la porte attira l'attention de Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe les mecs ?

-Non mais c'est moi que tu traites de mec ? dit Mione en rigolant.

Elle enjamba l'obstacle pour aller prendre Harry qui s'approchait dans ses bras.

-Ma chère Mione, merci d'être venue donner un coup de main.

-Tu pensais réellement que j'allais te laisser tout seul avec Draco ? Non mais j'ai plus de coeur que ça quand même !

-Merci d'y avoir pensé !

Mione sourit.

-Il a peut être beaucoup de raffinement, mais pour la coordination, on repassera.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de faire comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce ?

Draco, une boîte dans les mains et une autre à ses pieds affichait une moue boudeuse.

-Et si on prenait une petite pause ? Avant que je ne lance cette foutue boîte à l'autre bout de la pièce !

-Ouais excellente idée..

À la proposition de Draco, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le divan nouvellement installé et s'y laissèrent tomber simultanément.

-Alors j'espère que personne n'a soif, parce que je n'ai pas encore rempli le frigo. Et aussi parce que les verres sont encore emballés quelque part..

-Ça tombe bien parce que je suis passée au dépanneur avant de venir ici, et devinez ce que j'y ai pris ? Des bouteilles d'eau ! Et aussi quelques sandwichs. Je me suis dit que vous auriez surement un petit creux, à 1 heure de l'après-midi.

-Tu es fantastique, je t'aime !

La déclaration de Draco laissa planer un froid palpable dans la pièce pendant quelques instants.

Pour rapidement détendre l'atmosphère, Harry entreprit de divertir ses amis.

-En empaquetant mes choses cette semaine, je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui risque de vous rapeller bien des souvenirs !

La mine mal à l'aise d'Hermione fit place à de la curiosité. Draco, quant à lui, éclata de rire.

-Attend, attend ! Laisse moi deviner.. ça ne serait pas une vieille paire de soulier malodorante par hasard ?

Le jeune homme brun lui tira la langue.

-Saches, pour ton information personnelle, que la seconde où j'ai pu les retirer, jes les ait envoyé dans les poubelles. Et puis je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu remets cette vieille histoire sur la table. Je l'avais oublié celle-là !

-Il faut dire que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse à qui s'est arrivé. J'imagine que tu es sois particulièrement malchanceux, sois vraiment malabile.

Voyant l'air decouragé de son ami, et voulant le taquiner davantage, le jeune homme blond continua.

-Mais voyons Harry, même si je le criais, il n'y a personne d'autre dans cet appartement que toi, moi et Mione. Personne d'autre ne saura que tu t'es fait arrosé par une moufette un jour.. Nous ne sommes que trois à le savoir et ça restera ainsi.

Rouge comme une pivoine, la jeune femme du trio toussota.

-Eum, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait exacte. De prétendre que nous ne sommes que trois à être au courant de cette histoire.

La machoire de son ami tomba.

-Mione, ne me dit pas que..

-Et bien, après l'incident, nous venions d'arriver chez Draco, et vous étiez montés tous les deux à l'étage. Moi j'étais resté à la cuisine, et ils sont passés quelques minutes pour rapporter des films..

-Ils ? Qui ils ? Ils étaient plusieurs ?

-Écoute Harry, je riais à en perdre mon souffle, j'en avais larmes larmes aux yeux. Je devais leur dire..

-Mione ! Qui ?

D'une très petite voix, elle répondit.

-Hermione Granger ! Qui ?

Enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, elle articula.

-Blaise et Théo.

-Quoi ?

-Je..

-Non c'est pas vrai !

-C'était trop tentant..

-Hermione !

-Écoute..

-Hey ben merde..!

Il ferma les yeux en hésitant entre rire ou pleurer. Mione ne changeait toujours pas de couleur. Draco réalisa.

-Harry, et si tu nous disais ce que tu as trouvé ? On pourrait enfin manger nos sandwichs.

-C'est un album photo de la terminale du lycée, petit futé !

-Bon.. on le regarde cet album ?

* * *

Le temps était froid. Mais malgré le vent, la rue était bondée. Côte-à-côte marchaient un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ainsi que son amie, plus petite, brune, qui le tenait par le coude.

-Tu trouves pas qu'Harry était bizarre ?

-Ben.. j'sais pas trop. Pourquoi ?

-C'est peut-être juste une impression, mais il avait l'air triste.

-Draco.. je me méfie de tes impressions, tu sais bien !

-Hey ! J'ai déjà eu raison..

-Comme quand ?

-Ben tu te souviens quand j'ai dit qu'Harry déménagerait ?

-Non..

-Ou bien quand j'ai dit que je me trouverais un travail ce mois-ci ?

-Ça n'est toujours pas arrivé..

-Ouais ben ça viendra. Mais on ne parle pas de moi en ce moment !

La jeune brunette pouffa.

-Bah, quand même.. Mais explique-moi pourquoi il serait triste si tu es si bon que ça.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il n'a plus les yeux qui pétillent.

-Ha ! Parce que des yeux, ça pétillent maintenant ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Non je ne sais pas, expliques-moi !

-Tu sais.. la petite lueur qu'Harry avait toujours dans les yeux ? Ils donnaient l'impression de.. sourire. Comme s'il y avait une petite flamme à l'intérieur. Maintenant, j'ai cette impression d'absence de flammes.

-Ouais, j'crois savoir ce que tu veux dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment remarquée je t'avoue. Je vais porter attention la prochaine fois.

* * *

Alors qu'il survolait pour la troisième fois son album de souvenir, un frisson le parcouru. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns désordonnés avait froid. Plutot que de se lever et d'aller augmenter le chauffage, il resta immobile. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il ne voulait pas aller chercher une couverture chaude. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas envie d'un bon café.. non. Ce n'est pas d'un café chaud dont il avait envie...

* * *

-Tu entres quelques minutes ?

-Je sais pas trop Draco, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire.

-Je t'en prie. Juste une dizaine de minutes.

Draco la regardait avec des yeux insistants. Il avait presque l'air de la supplier

-Bon.. le temps d'un café ou deux et puis je dois partir tout de suite après.

À ces mots, il lui offrit un immense sourire, puis il s'effaca sur le côté afin de permettre à son amie de pénétrer dans son modeste appartement.

-C'est plus propre que la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici.

-Serait-ce une façon subtile de dire que tu aimes bien mon appart' comme ça ?

Elle afficha un sourire.

-Très juste.

Draco parut hésiter quelques millièmes de secondes puis finalement, il déballa son sac.

-Tu sais très bien que tu pourrais venir plus souvent. Tu es chez toi ici, Mione.

Son sourire tomba.

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant Draco. Je croyais que cette histoire était réglée une bonne fois pour toute.

-Écoute je ne voulais..

-Non, je t'en prie. Ne reviens pas là-dessus.

-Comme tu veux..

La jeune femme soupira.

-On le prend ce café ?

* * *

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire..

-Et si tu commencais par m'expliquer pourquoi ? Hm ?

-Tom..

Mal-à-l'aise, le plus grand des deux ne sut pas terminer sa phrase.

-Tom.. quoi Tom ? Tu ne sais que dire mon nom ? J'en ai marre ! Je commence à croire que tu t'es bien amusé avec moi depuis le début !

-Non ! C'est complètement faux ! Je t'ai aimé. De tout mon cœur. Seulement..

-Seulement ce n'est plus le cas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit.. Hein Charlie ? Tu ne m'aimes plus..

-Je.. Je t'aime toujours. Mais, ce n'est plus le même amour qu'auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, tu peux me le dire ?

Tom essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, puis il continua.

-Je devrais plutot dire : qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu ne veules plus de moi ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu ne sais pas ! Et comment je suis sencé y voir clair là-dedans, si tu ne le sais pas toi-même ?

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes.

-Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te répondre Tom.

-Alors c'est bien fini hein ? On ne se verra plus ?

-Plus en tant que couple, non.

Charlie le pris par les épaules et l'attira contre lui de façon à l'appaiser.

-Tu voudras encore me voir après Charlie ?

Sa voix suppliante mourue dans le chandail du roux.

-On va attendre quelques temps avant de se revoir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Même si on se revoit, nous, c'est terminé. Tu comprends ?

-Embrasses-moi une dernière fois Charlie.

Les poings du plus jeune des deux étaient crispés sur le chandail de son ancien petit ami.

-Tom, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée..

-Je t'en prie..

-Tom, non, je..

Ses poings se serrèrent davantage.

-S'il-te-plait..

Sa voix était si faible qu'elle était pratiquement inaudible.

Résigné, Charlie se pencha vers le visage de l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Probablement.. En avait-il envie ? Surement aussi.. C'était quand même son petit ami. Son ex petit ami. Lentement, il ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Tom. Il profita lui aussi du dernier baiser avec l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Tant choyé et tant chéri. Le plus jeune, qui semblait au comble du désespoir, gémit pendant le baiser qui devenait, sans le vouloir, de plus en plus profond. Ses poings étaient toujours refermés sur le chandail de Charlie. Il sentit son corps de plus en plus brulant au fur et à mesure que le baiser continuait. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier échange s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête et il voulait même aller un peu plus loin. Lentement, ses mains relachèrent son emprise et glissèrent sur les flancs de Charlie. Ce dernier figea un instant, surpris.

-Tom.. qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua sa caresse toute en douceur ; en désespoir. Le garçon roux, quant à lui, tenta de le repousser doucement.

-Arrête Tom..

Les mains sur son corps semblaient de plus en plus actives. Elles donnaient l'impression de vouloir toucher toute la peau à sa portée.

-Je.. non arrête.

Sa supplication n'était absolument pas convainquante. Et elle ne semblait pas être parvenue aux oreilles du jeune Tom Riddle. D'ailleurs, Charlie se laissa tranquillement aller aux douces caresses que ces mains lui procuraient. Il était un humain après tout. Il avait besoin de se relacher une fois de temps en temps, non ?

* * *

Légèrement découragé, Harry se releva du grand divan fushia. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détesté cette couleur. Comment Draco faisait-il pour aimer ça ? Lui qui avait une écharpe de la même couleur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, et plutot que de laisser l'ennui l'emporter de force aux pays des songes, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il devrait peut-être prendre le temps de ramasser la foutue boite que Draco avait fait tomber.

* * *

Voilà camarades, à la prochaine.

Misaloundra


	3. Fuschia & moments de faiblesse

Troisième chapitre ! *tout le monde danse*

Bonne lecture.

**Avertissement : **Thématique homosexuelle.

**Résumé :** Harry se retrouve à devoir partager son appartement avec un inconnu. Un inconnu.. pour longtemps ? Ça reste à voir..

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fuschia & moments de faiblesse

-Wow, ça sent bon ici, c'est tout un changement ! affirma un jeune homme roux.

-Ouais, moque toi tant que tu veux. Fais le malin ! lui rétorqua son frère plus vieux, mais tu verras que je serai très bien ici !

-Tu sais qui est ton colocataire ? demanda Ron.

-Bah non, je l'ai pas encore rencontré. Je suis même un peu surpris qu'il ne soit pas là. Il est supposé être déjà installé.

-Ouais je vois bien ça ! affirma une voix venant du salon.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Fred ? demanda son frère.

-Vient voir par toi-même. Ton nouveau copain d'appartement a des goûts très.. rose !

Charlie s'avanca vers le salon, s'attendant au pire. Sur le mur, un futon fushia s'étendait de tout son long, contrastant vulgairement avec les murs verts. Assis dessus, son frère Fred riait de bon coeur en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

-T'es sûr que c'est pas avec une fille que tu vas habiter ?

-Sincèrement, je commence à avoir des doutes..

* * *

-Draco ?

-Mm ?

-Tu peux venir ici ?

Le jeune homme blond se dirigea vers la cuisine où son ami Blaise l'attendait assis à la table. Le métis releva la tête de son manuel d'école et le referma.

-Harry a fini de déménager ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir ensemble tout les quatres; toi, moi, Théo et Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Ça pourrait être bien. J'avoue que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous en même temps. Harry avec son déménagement, Théo et toi avec vos études et..

-Et toi, absolument rien. Sérieusement Draco, il serait vraiment temps que tu te trouve un nouveau travail. Le chômage, c'est pas toute ta vie !

Exaspéré, Draco soupira exagérément. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre encore bien longtemps, mais il en avait vraiment marre que tous ses amis s'acharne à lui en parler.

-T'es aussi pire qu'Hermione. Elle aussi m'en a parlé la semaine dernière.

Blaise paru soudainement intéressé.

-Tu la vois souvent comme ça ?

Soupir.

-Seigneur Blaise. C'est fini entre nous, tu le sais bien !

Draco s'approcha de la table et s'assit près de son ami. Il poussa les manuels scolaires devant lui et s'étendit sur le petit coin de table.

-Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'était pas une question, hein Blaise ?

Le jeune homme répondit négativement.

-Tu lui en a parlé ? lui demanda t'il.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non ! il soupira une énième fois. Elle n'a pas à savoir ça. C'est fini, elle ne ressent plus rien pour moi, nous ne sommes que de bons amis, point final.

Blaise souria.

-Que de bons amis.. t'es sûr de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? On ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer une personne du jour au lendemain. Et si ça se trouve, elle ressent encore quelque chose pour toi.

-Est-ce que tu essaierais de me dire quelque chose par hasard ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ne te casse pas la tête à faire des charades et dit le directement.

-Okay, si tu le prends comme ça. C'est simple : si tu arrêtes de faire le con, tu as peut-être encore une chance.

Le blond se leva brusquement. Faussement calme, il prit la parole :

-"Peut-être" hein ? Je ne vis pas avec des "peut-être". De toute façon Blaise, je ne peut pas arrêter de faire le con : je ne fais pas le con.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'un appartement, Charlie, nouveau locataire, était en train de défaire ses boites. Malgré la grandeur assez correcte de la chambre, il paraissait imposant au travers de toutes ces boites. Il était très grand, carré et même assez impressionant. En bref, Charlie Weasley était pas mal sexy de sa personne. Il le savait bien. Cela ne faisait bien évidemment pas de lui quelqu'un de vantard. Bien au contraire.

* * *

Assis sur le divan de son amie Hermione, Harry sentait ses yeux se faire de plus en plus lourds. Contre lui, nichée dans ses bras, se tenait son amie qu'il aimait tant. Non pas comme une amoureuse mais bien comme une soeur. Il avait senti le besoin de la tenir ainsi et de la bercer tranquillement. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit, elle avait été souriante tout au long de la soirée, elle avait été de bonne humeur, et pourtant.. Lors du film qu'ils écoutaient à la fin de leur petite soirée, elle s'était collée contre lui et automatiquement, il avait ouvert les bras pour lui faire une place de choix. Tranquillement, il avait senti Hermione pleurer silencieusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le savait. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, elle n'avait pas fait de bruit, mais malgré tout, il le savait. Alors il l'avait bercée doucement et elle s'était endormie. La tenir contre son corps lui faisait du bien. Il avait à tout prix besoin de chaleur humaine. Ce besoin se faisait ressentir de plus en plus au cours des journées qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir arrêter de défiler. Si ça continuait ainsi, il crèverait célibataire ! Il resserra ses bras autour de son amie. Lui aussi il avait sommeil mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que lui aussi aurait besoin d'être consolé. Il laissa à son tour quelques larmes couler.

* * *

Charlie se tourna vers ses deux frères plus jeunes. Ils venaient tout juste de passer au travers du plus gros rangement. Évidemment, il y avait encore des choses à faire mais le bruit sourd qui venait de retentir de son estomac lui affirma qu'ils pouvaient très bien prendre une petite pause, le temps de manger.

-Bon.. et que diriez-vous de commander une pizza ? J'ai vraiment faim moi !

La tête du plus jeune roux se releva. Une joie incommensurable éclairait son visage.

-J'étais justement en train de me demander quand tu allais en parler.

-Menteur ! lui répondit Fred. Ça fait une demie-heure que tu râles que tu as faim, ne vient pas me dire que tu commences tout juste à vouloir manger.

Ron lui tira la langue et fut coupé dans son élan par une boule de papier journal qui lui arrivait dessus. Charlie esquissa un sourire. Ces deux-là quand ils s'y mettaient !

Finalement, après une bataille gagnée durement, Fred se décida à appeler la Pizzeria du coin afin de leur faire livrer un repas digne de ce nom.

Ils s'installèrent tous les 3 dans la cuisine autour d'une petite table carrée et ils profitèrent de ce petit moment entre frères.

-Charlie, Papa m'a dit ce matin qu'il passerait te voir la semaine prochaine, il a déplacé quelques trucs dans son horaire donc il aura du temps pour toi. affirma Ron.

-C'est super ! Il vient me voir ici plus rapidement que mon ancien appartement. À Toronto, ça faisait 2 mois et demi que j'étais installé et il n'était toujours pas venu me voir.

-Je suis sure que maman serait contente de savoir que tu vas bien. dit doucement Fred. Elle viendrait, j'en suis certain.

Un silence lourd règna dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement trop éclairé. Mal à l'aise, Fred tripota son couteau. Ron sentit son coeur se serrer, et lorsqu'il leva la tête vers son grand frère, il vit que celui-ci tremblait très fortement. Malgré cela, il reporta son regard sur sa pointe de pizza à moitié dévorée dans son assiette. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim, en fait. Voyant que ses deux frères ne portaient plus attention à leur repas eux-aussi, il se leva.

-Et si on finissait se rangement ?

Ce changement de sujet parut un peu déplacé, néanmoins, ils acquiessèrent, contents de pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose.

* * *

_Wow, c'est joyeux !_

_À la prochaine,_

_Misaloundra_


	4. La rencontre

Hey !

Quatrième chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Avertissement : **Thématique homosexuelle.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La rencontre

Alors qu'Harry passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de son appartement, il remarqua que c'était différent. Surement le colocataire qui avait emménagé.

-Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ?!

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre. Seul les aiguilles de la petite horloge bleue de la cuisine émettait un léger tic-tac.

Il était seul. L'idée d'avoir un colocataire ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il aimait faire ses petites affaires tout seul. Il appréciait que ses amis viennent le rejoindre pour passer les petites heures de la nuit à parler, boire un verre ou deux, et se rappeler du bon vieux temps. Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le prix du loyer n'était pas abordable pour une personne seule.

Curieux, Harry s'avança fit le tour de son appartement dans le but unique de voir ce que son nouveau coloc avait apporté. Dans la cuisine, les armoires qui étaient autrefois vides étaient maintenant pleines à craquer de vaisselle et de nourriture en tout genre. Dans le salon, quelques coussins bleu marin étaient apparus ainsi qu'un fauteuil de la même couleur. Un tapis vert était maintenant étendu dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Malgré sa curiosité, Harry s'empêcha d'aller dans la chambre du nouveau venu. Il n'était pas si effronté que ça, tout de même. Il s'étendit sur le divan puis il alluma la télévision. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il était en train d'écouter, ses yeux se fermèrent et il plongea dans le monde des rêves.

Charlie inséra la clé dans la serrure de la porte de son tout nouvel appartement. Il se sentait encore un peu triste. Il revenait de chez Fred et Ron. Ils avaient passés tout les deux la journée à l'aider à ranger ses trucs dans son appartement et ensuite, après la mention de la mort de leur mère, Charlie avait ressenti de le besoin de se retrouver avec ses frères. Il était donc parti passer le reste de la soirée avec eux, chez eux. Son manteau toujours sur ses larges épaules, il lança ses clés sur la petite table près de la porte. Il s'aperçu qu'elles étaient tombées près d'un autre trousseau de clés qui ne lui appartenait pas. Tiens tiens, alors son colocataire était présent ?! Étrangement, l'appartement était aussi silencieux que si il était le seul présent entre ces murs. Il s'avança alors dans la pièce. Personne dans la cuisine. Surement était-il dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme roux se demanda se qu'il pouvait bien avoir l'air. Était-il grand ? Petit ? Costaud ? Maigre ? Les cheveux blonds ? Bruns ? Roux comme lui ? Il se tourna vers le salon où il vit sur le divan fuchsia un homme endormi. Ses cheveux noirs trop long lui retombaient devant les yeux jusqu'au milieu du visage. Il avait l'air assez costaud mais frêle en même temps. Un étrange mélange entre la vulnérabilité et la prestance. Il avait l'air assez petit. Plus que Tom en tout cas, lui qui était déjà plus petit que Charlie. Tom.. pourquoi pensait-il à lui à ce moment précis alors qu'il avait devant les yeux un jeune homme charmant qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Ouvrir ses yeux ?

- Bonjour. Je.. êtes-vous mon colocataire ?

Ses yeux verts clignèrent plusieurs fois pour pouvoir s'habituer à la soudaine clarté. Sur le côté de son visage, on pouvais encore voir la marque du tissus du canapé encore étampé sur sa joue, preuve irréfutable d'un sommeil profond et long.

- Oui. Enfin, je le suis si vous vivez ici aussi.

Charlie esquissa un sourire. Le garçon devant lui bailla la main devant la bouche. Il l'avait réveillé, le pauvre !

- Je vis ici, en effet.

Petit silence.

- Hum.. Je m'appelle Charlie.

Il tendit la main droite devant lui. Il senti une main plus foncée et puissante se glisser dans la sienne.

- Et moi, je suis Harry Potter.

Harry se leva du canapé hideux la main toujours dans celle de son colocataire qui le tirait vers lui pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il en profita pour le regarder. Il était nettement plus grand que lui. Il nota mentalement de ne jamais l'avoir contre lui. Une bataille avec cet homme roux et il était fichu. Il ne se donnait pas deux minutes de survie.

- Tu t'es installé ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Il te reste des choses à faire ?

- Eum non. Mes frères m'ont aidés et on a eu le temps de terminer. Il reste surement quelque trucs ici et là qui trainent encore mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne devrais pas tarder à les ramasser.

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

Les deux garçons ne dirent plus un mot l'espace de quelques secondes. Le regard encré dans celui de l'autre, les mains toujours liés. Puis, comme s'ils se réveillait brusquement après un cauchemar horrible, Harry retira vivement sa main de son nouveau colocataire pour observer attentivement ses pieds qui étaient drôlement intéressant tout à coup. Charlie fit un sourire de nouveau devant la timidité flagrante de l'homme.

Un petit rire attira l'attention de Harry qui dévisageait toujours ses orteils, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, le garçon qui avait été devant lui quelques secondes plus tôt n'était plus là. En fait, il le trouva au fond du salon en train d'observer une photo de lui et de ses meilleurs amis. La photo avait été prise l'été précédent à la plage. À gauche complètement de l'image, Draco avait les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. À ses côtés, Blaise tenait un seau dans ses mains et avait particulièrement fier de lui. Théo était plié de rire en voyant la mine choqué du blond qui venait de se faire arroser. Au centre, Hermione légèrement rougie par le soleil tenait par le cou un Harry souriant tout en faisait le signe de la paix avec ses doigts.

- C'est Neville qui posait.

Charlie fit un petit bond. Il n'avait pas entendu Harry s'approcher.

- C'est un photographe super. Il est en Floride en ce moment pour prendre des photos. Même avec un appareil bon marché, il fait des miracles. Regarde celle-ci.

Harry pointait un cadre tout près du premier sur le mur. La même petite bande était joyeusement occupée à faire des guimauves grillées autour d'un feu de camp. Il faisait noir. Draco et Théo lisait le même magazine à la lueur des flammes. Hermione soufflait sur sa guimauve enflammée - avec énergie, sembla remarqué Charlie. Près d'elle, Blaise grillait sa guimauve en parlant avec Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents, emmitouflé dans sa couverture jusqu'au cou. La scène figée était incroyablement réussie. Elle rayonnait carrément de bonheur.

- C'est vrai qu'il est doué ton pote, affirma Charlie.

- Si tu veux, je te le présenterai un de ces jours. D'ailleurs, je peux aussi bien te présenter à toute cette bande de joyeux lurons que tu vois. Ils sont supers.

Le roux regarda Harry qui avait encore les yeux rivés sur le cadre du mur. Il affichait un air détendu.

- Tu as l'air de vraiment les adorer, constata doucement Charlie.

Un petit sourire un peu niais de la part de son nouveau colocataire lui répondit.

Autre petit silence rempli d'un certain malaise.

- Tu as beaucoup de frères ?

- Quoi ?

Harry répéta.

- Tu as beaucoup de frères ?..

Devant l'air surpris de Charlie, le plus petit laissa échapper un rire.

- Bah tu sais.. des frères ! Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tes frères t'avaient aidés avec ton rangement. Donc.. as-tu beaucoup de frères ?!

- Ah.. dit Charlie tandis qu'une jolie teinte rouge sur ses joues tentait de concurrencer ses cheveux. J'ai 5 frères et une sœur.

- Wah ! s'exclama Harry. Et ta mère a réussie à tenir jusque là ?

Voyant que le roux ne répondait pas, il se détourna et marcha vers la cuisine.

- Tu veux un verre ?! demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Je veux bien.

* * *

- Nev, c'est bien toi ?!

Le garçon afficha un énorme sourire et ouvrit les bras vers une Hermione plus qu'enchantée.

- Tu es rentré ! Je suis contente ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir.

- Moi aussi Herm, moi aussi !

Neville lui sourit à nouveau lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. Il s'assirent dans le petit canapé de l'appartement d'Hermione.

- Dit donc, tu as pris des couleurs ?! Tu es superbe ! remarqua Hermione en le regardant. Vraiment, tu as une mine radieuse.

- Merci Herm. La Floride m'aura été utile pour tout plein de choses finalement, dit-il toujours en souriant.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son amie, il leva trois doigts dans les airs.

- D'abord, le soleil m'a rendu superbe.

Rire d'Hermione.

- J'ai pu prendre de _ma-gni-fiques _photos ! Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de me rendre au laboratoire et les développer !

- Tu me les montrera hein !

- Moui ! Bien sur !

L'enthousiasme de Neville était carrément palpable.

- Ensuite, j'ai pu dépenser comme un petit fou pour mes amis que j'adore.

En disant cela, le garçon bronzé ouvrit son sac, fouilla quelques instant à l'intérieur, et en ressorti un petit sac-cadeau qu'il tendit à la brunette. Ne sachant que dire, elle lui fit un sourire mi-gêné mi-excité et elle attrapa le sac. Délicatement, elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir un carnet aux reliures beiges rempli de vrais coquillages collés artistiquement. Au travers de la couverture, le mot Floride était écrit en sable. Le tout était plastifié pour éviter que ça se déplace. Le cadeau était très beau. Ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire, elle leva ses yeux ravis vers Neville.

- Ouvre-le ! Allez !

Hermione l'ouvrit doucement pour découvrir sur la première page lignée un petit mot griffonné par son ami :

_Pour ma Herm préférée,  
En espérant que ce carnet te conviendra et te servira.  
Nev' xxx  
_

Émue, Hermione déposa le carnet - qui contenait environ 200 pages - et enlaça son ami.

- Merci, c'est vraiment un super cadeau !

- Je suis content que ça te plaise.

Dans sa voiture, Neville se dirigeait à présent vers l'appartement de Draco. Il était vraiment content d'être de retour chez lui, avec ses amis, après près de trois mois d'absence. Il avait profité de son voyage non seulement pour prendre des photos, mais aussi pour profiter de l'endroit. C'était bien, la Floride. Il y retournerait en Mars prochain pour un autre trois mois probablement.

* * *

_Et fin du chapitre !_  
_Et à bientôt !_

_Misaloundra_


	5. Se connaître, vraiment ?

Youppi, une update ! Une vraie de vraie !

Petite note : je suis toujours à la recherche d'un beta. PM pour plus d'infos...

**Avertissement : **Thématique homosexuelle.

**Résumé :** Harry se retrouve à devoir partager son appartement avec un inconnu. Un inconnu.. pour longtemps ? Ça reste à voir..

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Se connaître, vraiment ?

- Et comment je l'apprend ? Avec un foutu message. J'aurai bien aimé lui dire ma façon de penser à cette folle.

- Tu es sérieux ?! Un message ? Est-ce que c'est seulement légal ?

Harry pouffa.

- C'est amusant, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à mon amie Hermione quand je l'ai appris. Mais elle m'a assurée que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter que d'aller vérifier.

Il était installé sur le divan, avec Charlie. Chacun faisant face à l'autre avec une tasse de café entre les mains, ils discutaient de tout et de rien pour faire connaissance. Visiblement, Charlie avait chaud, compte tenu de son chandail humidifié par la sueur. Devant lui, Harry était emmitouflé dans une couverture et tenait son café à deux mains comme s'il pouvait fusionner avec la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

- Comme de te trouver un nouvel appart, par exemple ? demanda Charlie.

- Exactement ! Ce n'est pas évident, en plein mois de juin. Disons qu'entre un petit studio miteux dans un sous-sol et ici, j'ai largement préféré ici, dit Harry, même si je devais partager l'endroit.

Charlie fit un sourire.

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Disons que moi non plus je n'ai pas eu l'embarras du choix.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait déménager ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais la même propriétaire que moi ! ajouta Harry en s'esclaffant.

Le garçon roux prit le temps de boire une petite gorgée de café avant de répondre.

- Mon couple baignait dans le conflit, et j'ai mis fin à ma relation. J'ai donc dût me trouver un nouvel appartement pour ne plus vivre sous le même toit que mon ex, dit Charlie en évitant le regard de Harry.

Ce dernier, qui était en train de boire une lampée de café, s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il n'avait pas pensé que poser cette question pourrait être indiscret. Bravo, il se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant. Que pouvait-il dire ?

- Je.. je suis désolé. Je ne croyais pas, enfin, je veux dire..

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, l'arrêta Charlie. Ça devait arriver. Notre rupture, je veux dire. Je suis encore triste, mais je ne l'aimais plus comme avant, dit-il.

Harry regarda son coloc. Il croyait avoir fait une grosse bêtise en ayant posé cette question. ''Une rupture trop récente'' pensa-t-il. Mais il avait tort de croire que le roux affichait cette mine pour cette raison. En fait, Charlie avait volontairement oublié de mentionner que son ex était un homme. L'homosexualité ne fait pas l'unanimité et il le savait. Harry serait-il à l'aise de l'apprendre ? D'apprendre que son nouveau coloc, avec qui il devrait vivre au moins une année, était plus le plus gay des gays ? Tolérer est une chose, et vivre avec en est une autre.

Voyant que son nouvel ami aux cheveux noirs semblait inconfortable, il tenta de changer de sujet.

- T'as terminé ton café ? demanda Charlie.

- Eum.. un instant.

Et Harry vida d'un trait sa tasse.

- Ouais ! Pourquoi ? demanda t'il, heureux de voir que le roux ne semblait pas trop démoli.

- Habille-toi, je t'emmène quelque part.

* * *

Assis à côté de Charlie, Harry regardait un peu autour de lui. Ils étaient dans la petite voiture de sport de Charlie qui roulait en ce moment à une vitesse considérable. D'ailleurs, ce dernier refusait de lui dire quelle était leur destination. ''Un petit endroit super'' avait-il dit. Peu importe, du moment qu'il pouvait se réchauffer.

Du coin de l'oeil, le roux vit que son passager semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ça va bien, dis-moi ?

Harry sembla sortir de la lune.

- Oui bien sûr, j'ai juste un peu froid.

Charlie étendit le bras et tourna un bouton dans son tableau de bord. Aussitôt, les trappes d'air de la petite voiture se mirent à cracher de l'air chaud.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien. Je te tire de la chaleur de ta couverture pour te traîner dehors, c'est bien normal. Même si je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu fais pour avoir froid en plein mois de juin !

Harry lui répondit par un frisson.

- Tu es un sacré frileux, dis donc !

Harry lui fit une grimace, puis lui fit un sourire. Il connaissait son nouveau colocataire depuis quelques heures à peine, mais il se sentait quand même à l'aise avec lui. C'était agréable. Il tourna la tête et regarda à l'extérieur, les yeux perdus dans le décor qui filait à tout allure. Puis se fut à son esprit de se perdre. Il songea que même avec la bonne compagnie que lui offrait Charlie, il arrivait quand même à se sentir seul. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il téléphone à Hermione pour discuter avec elle de son nouveau coloc. Peut-être pourraient-ils se voir et s'étendre ensemble sur son canapé comme la dernière fois. Même si les deux amis avaient laisser couler quelques larmes, ça avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire du bien.

La première chose dont il eut conscience, c'est que l'auto s'immobilisait dans un grand stationnement éclairé par de nombreux réverbères. Harry sortit de ses songes et constata qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'imagina aussitôt un film d'horreur où la victime se fait massacrer dans une ruelle glauque et il sourit.

- Dis-moi, t'es pas un fou furieux sanguinaire qui décapite ses colocataires dans des stationnements la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Charlie, étonné, le regarda. Puis il sourit à son tour.

- Ah zut, tu me fais penser que j'ai oublier d'emmener avec moi mon couteau et ma machette.

- De toute façon, ajouta Harry en riant, la valise de ta voiture est beaucoup trop petite, je ne rentre pas là-dedans.

- Sauf si on te coupe en petit morceaux, fit Charlie en blaguant.

Harry eu alors un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Il observait l'homme près de lui et fut soudainement très content de le savoir gentil. Avec une carrure comme celle-là !

- On est pas un peu morbide, là ?

Charlie hocha la tête.

- Ouais, t'as bien raison. Mais veux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour me poser une question comme ça ? Ai-je vraiment l'air d'un malade sanguinaire ?

Harry fit alors semblant d'hésiter.

- Et bien...

Alors Charlie éclata de rire.

- Tu vas voir si je suis un malade, moi ! dit-il en riant. Puis il ouvrit sa portière et sortit de sa voiture. Il referma sa portière pendant que Harry ouvrait la sienne et il fit le tour de son bolide en courant, un drôle de petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry eut à peine le temps de sortir de son côté qu'il fut soulevé dans les airs par son nouvel ami qui le porta quelques secondes sur son épaule comme avec une poche.

- Et là, suis-je assez fou pour toi ?

Surprit, Harry l'était. Mais il découvrit bien vite que même la tête à l'envers, couché sur une épaule, on peut quand même être prit d'un fou rire. Et il ria. Si fort que Charlie se dépêcha de le déposer pour voir si tout allait bien. Ce n'est qu'une fois le noir sur ses deux pieds qu'il constata qu'il ne faisait que rire. Alors il se mit à rire lui aussi. Il ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée, mais il avait prit son coloc sur son épaule sans y penser. Maintenant que c'était fait, il se sentait à la fois stupide de son action, mais aussi, soulagé de voir que Harry ne l'avait pas mal pris et qu'au final, il trouvait ça assez drôle.

Pourquoi rire donnait mal aux abdominaux comme ça ?! Une fois les rires un peu apaisés, Harry leva les yeux vers Charlie. Mon Dieu qu'il était grand ! Une tête de plus ! Harry lui arrivait tout juste à l'épaule. Il ne s'étonnait plus de la facilité avec laquelle le roux avait réussi à le soulever dans les airs comme ça !

- Fou ! À qui le dis-tu ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Quelle drôle d'idée !

- Alors ne me pose plus jamais ce genre de question, quelle drôle d'idée.

- Oui, d'accord, fit Harry en essuyant les dernières larmes de son fou rire, j'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

Quelques secondes se passa dans le silence pendant que les deux hommes ne reprenaient leurs sérieux.

- Alors, tu me dis où tu m'as conduit comme ça ? demanda le noir.

- Non.

Harry souleva un sourcil.

- Mais je veux bien te montrer, lui répondit Charlie en activant l'alarme de sa voiture qui fit un ''POUET'' retentissant.

Alors il marcha de l'autre côté du stationnement. Harry le suivit sans un mot. Ils marchèrent tout au long des quelques voitures garées, puis arrivèrent devant une rue. Harry était certain ne pas être arrivé par là. Ils traversèrent la rue et devant eux, s'élevait un... bar ?

- Tu es si énigmatique pour un simple bar ?

Charlie lui fit un grand sourire et s'immobilisa devant la porte. Une insigne lumineuse indiquait ''ouvert'' en rouge.

- Oui et non. La Petite Bière, ce n'est que pour la partie alcolisée.

- La Petite Bière ? Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu connais cet endroit. On dirait qu'il n'y a personne, remarqua Harry.

- C'est sûrement le cas, dit Charlie en poussant la porte.

De l'autre côté, il y avait de la fumée. Beaucoup de fumée. ''C'est pas interdit de fumer dans les endroits publics ?'' se demanda Harry. Mais il ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin et vit qu'effectivement, il n'y avait personne. Ou presque. Un unique client assis au comptoir sirotait un verre et discutait avec un homme derrière le bar. L'endroit était très petit. Il n'y avait que quelques tabourets au comptoir et trois tables au total. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait personne !

En entrant, le barman leva les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Et Charlie ! Ça fait bail ! fit-il en lui envoyant la main.

- Hey Mec !

Charlie lui fit une accolade. Harry fut surpris de voir que les deux hommes se connaissaient, mais finalement, ça expliquait pourquoi s'était ici et pas ailleurs qu'ils étaient venus.

-C'est super que tu viennes me rendre une petite visite, dit le barman. Et tu nous amène... ?

- Harry vient par ici. J'aimerais te présenter un copain à moi, Olivier Dubois.

Le plus petit serra la main tendue du grand mince devant lui.

- Oli, laisses-moi te présenter mon colocataire Harry !

Olivier le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

- Colocataire ? T'as déménagé, mec ?

Charlie le regarda, tentant de lui dire quelque chose. Mais Olivier ne remarqua pas et continua.

- Tu n'habites plus avec Tom ? Il ne m'avait pas dit ça.. _TU_ ne m'avais pas dit ça !

Charlie lui fit les gros yeux. Et observa Harry du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier ne disait rien, mais il avait clairement compris que l'ex dont lui avait parlé le roux s'appelait.. Tom..

- Eum.. on en reparlera plus tard, Oli, pour l'instant, tu veux bien nous servir deux bières rousses ?

Harry évitait visiblement son regard. Merde ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne ainsi ! Il voulait prendre le temps de le connaître un peu, pour savoir quelle genre de personne il était, avant de lui révéler qu'il était homosexuel ! Maintenant, Harry semblait complètement perdu. Il déposa des billets sur le comptoir et pris les deux verres de plastiques qu'Olivier lui tendait. Il en tendit un à Harry qui le prit.

-Me.. merci.

- Oli ? Tu veux bien nous laisser l'accès au toit ?

Au toit ? Harry oublia momentanément la nouvelle information qu'il venait d'apprendre à propos de Charlie et il le regarda, comme pour valider s'il avait bien compris.

- Pas de problème, mec, tu connais le chemin.

Alors Charlie, sans ajouter un mot, se dirigea derrière le comptoir du bar, Harry sur les talons. Il poussa la porte derrière Olivier et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui servait d'entrepôt au bar où reposaient des dizaines et des dizaines de caisses de bières de toutes sortes et de bouteilles vides par-ci par-là. Le roux semblait savoir exactement où il allait. Il traversa la pièce et poussa une seconde porte qui donnait à l'extérieur, dans la cour derrière le bar. L'endroit était cloturé de bardeaux de bois. Il y avait des caisses de bières vides près de la porte et une poubelle pleine à craquée. L'endroit était vachement dégoûtant. De l'autre côté de la poubelle, une échelle était vissée au mur et montait vers le haut de la bâtisse. Charlie s'y dirigea sans hésitation.

- Fais attention à ton verre en montant, si tu le tiens de cette manière, il ne devrait pas se renverser, dit Charlie en montrant à son coloc comment monter l'échelle avec une bière.

Puis il monta. Jusqu'en haut. Harry, toujours sur la terre ferme, regarda Charlie atteindre le haut de l'échelle, passer la jambe de l'autre côté d'un petit mur et de lui faire signe de monter.

- Hey merde, comment je fais ça, moi, au juste ? On est pas tous des Spidermans !

Il installa donc son verre comme Charlie le lui avait montré et entreprit de monter l'échelle. Ce que cette poubelle pouvait sentir mauvais ! Presqu'en haut de la bâtisse, il échappa le tier de son verre de bière sur son chandail et poussa un juron.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas où tu m'emmènes comme ça, mais j'espère que ça vaut la peine !

Charlie remarqua son changement d'attitude. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils faisaient des blagues ensembles et riaient de bon coeur, et maintenant, il semblait impatient et marmonnait sans arrêt.

Tout en haut de l'échelle, Harry tendit son verre à moitié renversé à Charlie qui le prit, et il l'aida à traverser de l'autre côté du petit mur pour finalement se retrouver les deux pieds sur le toit. Il lui rendit son verre.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir fait salir ton chandail comme ça, mais regarde ce que je voulais te montrer.

Harry, qui s'essuyait la main sur son jean en ronchonnant, leva les yeux. Et il vit.

La lune éclairait fortement le ciel noir, et ils se voyaient presque comme en plein jour. Au loin les réverbères éclairaient les rues désertes, et on voyait des bâtisses à perte de vue. Harry aperçu même le centre-ville, près de là ou ils habitaient maintenant.

- Wow !

Il en oublia son chandail imbibé. Il en oublia l'homosexualité de son coloc et il oublia même qu'il était vexé quelques secondes plus tôt. La vue était magnifique !

- Super, hein ? lui demanda Charlie en souriant.

Il tentait désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je venais de temps en temps ici, l'an dernier, avec mon .. euh.. enfin, je venais parfois admirer la vue !

Hey merde ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se mettre les pieds dans les plats comme ça !

- Avec ton copain ? demanda Harry en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

Le roux sembla hésiter entre soutenir son regard ou détourner les yeux. Finalement, il lui dit :

- Oui, avec mon copain.

Il le fixa à son tour. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ça passe ou ça casse. Autant le savoir maintenant. Parce que si son colocataire s'avérait être un homophobe affirmé, il pourrait commencer tout de suite à se chercher un nouvel appartement.

Alors Harry ferma les yeux, cala le reste de sa bière et jeta le verre à ses pieds. Charlie sursauta quand il rouvrit les paupières à nouveau.

* * *

_Voilà ! Un brin plus long que les autres, mais pas encore assez à mon goût. J'y travaille, promis !_

_À bientôt !_

_Misaloundra _


	6. Étroitesse d'esprit

Holà muchachos !

De retour avec mon chapitre 6 !  
Wow, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.. tant de story alerts au dernier chap ! Vous me gâtez trop ! J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**Avertissement : **Thématique homosexuelle.

**Résumé :** Harry se retrouve à devoir partager son appartement avec un inconnu. Un inconnu.. pour longtemps ? Ça reste à voir..

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Étroitesse d'esprit

- Nev ? C'est bien toi ?

Draco semblait avoir du mal à le reconnaître.

- Franchement Draco, ça ne fait que trois mois ! dit Neville en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Tu vas me laisser longtemps dehors comme ça ? Je prendrais bien un café si tu en as.

Draco s'effaça de l'embrasure et laissa son ami entrer dans son petit appartement.

- Non. Pas de café. Mais j'ai quelque chose de bien mieux. Un petit amaretto sur glace, camarade ? ajouta t'il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- T'as pas arrêter de boire cette cochonnerie ?

- Tu me connais...

Neville s'installa sur le petit banc près du comptoir en attrapa le verre que Draco lui tendait.

- Oui, dit le brun, très bien d'ailleurs. En tout cas, le Draco de la dernière fête avait crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre que plus jamais il ne prendrait d'amaretto de son existence.

- Moi et les promesses. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas tellement bon là-dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ? demanda Neville en faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre.

- Et bien, je n'insinue rien. Je constate. J'avais promis de me trouvé un job et de me remettre de ma rupture et tu vois...

Neville ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase et continua pour lui.

- Et tu es sans emploi, et toujours amoureux d'Hermione ?

Le blond tourna la tête et enfoui son visage dans son verre. Les glaçons tintèrent.

- Et as-tu regardé où tu aimerais travailler ?

- Non, pas vraiment.. je m'étais dit que dès que j'oublierais cette histoire avec Hermione, je retournerais sur le marché du travail, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le croyais.

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te demander m'arrache la gorge, mais...

- Mais ?

- Nev, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Et Neville souria.

* * *

Harry était tiraillé entre plusieurs émotions. D'abord, la surprise. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il croyait encore qu'il pourrait avoir mal compris quand Olivier le barman avait parler d'un certain Tom.. probablement parlait-il d'un ancien colocataire avec qui Charlie avait habité _après_ avoir quitté sa copine. Mais la réponse du rouquin avait confirmé ses doutes : il était gay. La seconde émotion était le dégoût. Il était même un peu surpris de se sentir légèrement dégoûté à l'annonce de l'homosexualité de Charlie, mais il n'en pouvait rien. L'idée de vivre sous le même toit qu'une tapette pendant une année entière lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se faire un café le matin au réveil vêtu seulement d'un boxer sans avoir peur que l'autre ne le regarde !

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le provoquer était décidément une mauvais idée vu le gabarit du concerné, et de toute manière, il n'en avait pas envie. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise et légèrement nauséeux. Il ne rêvait que de s'en aller et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la nuit. S'enfermer littéralement dans sa chambre.. ne sait-on jamais ! Charlie devant lui attendait visiblement une réponse, alors la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de caler son verre. Puis de le jeter un peu brutalement par terre et de le regarder directement dans les yeux, comme pour se donner de la contenance. Foutaises ! Il n'en avait absolument pas !

Harry finit par soupirer, baisser les yeux, et donna un coup de pied dans le plastique par terre devant lui.

De son côté, Charlie ne voulait pas se laisser démonter. Il avait toujours parfaitement assumer son homosexualité. Néanmoins, il se sentait troublé devant ce Harry homophobe. Parce que c'était bien cela. Harry était un homophobe. Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses avec une personne qui partagerait son appartement pendant 12 mois au moins ! Alors il décida de ne rien dire et de soutenir le regard que lui lançait le brun sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il attendait de voir ce que Harry dirait. ''Pourtant'' se dit Charlie, ''pour un homophobe, il semble chercher ses mots avec soin''. Alors se trompait-il ? Harry l'était-il vraiment ? De le voir baisser les yeux comme ça, le plus petit semblait livrer un combat intérieur intense.

- Je suis gay.

Cette affirmation trancha le silence. Comme si ''oui, avec mon copain'' n'était pas suffisamment clair. Comme si la réponse ''oui, avec mon copain'' laissait une quelconque place à l'interprétation de son orientation sexuelle. Charlie désirait tester son colocataire. Peut-être le provoquer un peu aussi, légèrement.

- Je suis gelé, on rentre.

Harry se dit à lui-même que s'il pouvait prétendre qu'il n'avait pas compris, que s'il évitait le sujet à tout prix, il pourrait peut-être oublier. Ou feindre d'avoir oublié. Parce que le malaise qu'il ressentait lui donnait des palpitations.

Laissant son verre sur le sol, il se dirigea vers le petit mur pour l'enjamber et redescendre de l'autre côté par l'échelle.

Charlie l'observa enjamber le petit mur, ne sachant pas comment il devait réagir ou même s'il devait dire quelque chose. Avouer son homosexualité à quelqu'un qui d'abord vous regardait avec un air quasi menaçant, puis de le voir s'enfuir, comme pour lui échapper, c'était déroutant.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas put choisir le moment de son dévoilement, mais en même temps, qu'aurait-il dût faire ? Aurait-il dût lui dire plus tôt ? C'était pourtant difficile de faire ça plus tôt. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Et il se voyait très mal se présenter à quelqu'un différemment. ''Bonjour, je m'appelle Charlie. Je suis ton nouveau colocataire, et je suis gay.'' Ridicule. Il ne voulait pas ne voulait pas que ce soit la première information qu'on connaisse de lui. Parce que ça augmentait les chances qu'on l'étiquette comme ''Le Gay''. Et non pas comme ''Charlie, le mec qui adore rire en prenant une bière'' ou ''Le malade en voiture''. Être gay, ce n'est pas un trait de personnalité, mais un fait, si ? On ne le choisi pas.

Harry était déjà descendu sur la terre ferme. Et sans attendre Charlie, il était retourné à l'intérieur du bar, par la pièce d'entreposage, et avait contourné le comptoir sans un mot sous les yeux d'Olivier.

- Vous n'êtes pas restés longtemps sur le toit ! C'est pour une autre bière ? demanda le barman.

Malheureusement, il parlait au vide. Harry ne s'était même pas arrêté pour lui répondre et était ressorti par la porte d'en avant.

Une petite minute plus tard, c'était au tour de Charlie de faire son apparition. Et sa mine déconfite en disait long à son ami.

- Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le rouquin soupira fortement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire à un inconnu, avec qui on va partager son appartement pour un bout, qui s'enfuit après avoir appris son orientation ?

- Hey merde.

- Ouais, à qui le dis-tu ! Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. En temps normal, ça m'aurait mis sur les nerfs et je me serais probablement emporté ! Tu sais comment je suis quand il s'agit de mon orientation... mais là, je vais vivre avec ce mec. Je vis déjà avec ce mec.

- C'est à cause de moi si il est au courant ? Je suis désolé Charlie, je ne croyais pas..

- Non Oli, ce n'est pas grave. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, et le plus tôt possible, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je ne sais pas trop, il semble fâché, quasiment découragé.

- Dépêches-toi d'aller le voir et de régler ça, lui dit Olivier. Il est sorti il y a une minute.

* * *

- Et voilà ! C'est tout beau, tout chaud !

Neville venait tout juste de sortir les feuilles de l'imprimante.

- Avec un curriculum comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver, dit le blond.

- Tu veux rire ! Tu as travaillé pour l'un des meilleurs avocats de la meilleure firme de la ville !

- Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même été renvoyé. Ça ne paraît pas bien aux yeux d'un nouvel employeur. Qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui a été viré ?

Neville ria.

- T'en fais pas. Je t'envoies voir l'une de mes amies. Elle tient un petit centre de photographie en haute-ville et elle m'a dit dernièrement qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un de confiance pour travailler chez elle. Bien entendu, elle me l'a dit parce qu'elle espérait fortement que j'aille travailler avec elle, mais je n'ai pas besoin de cet emploi, dit Neville. Toi si ! Et si tu lui explique honnêtement la raison de ton renvoi, elle ne pourra pas en tenir compte.

- Peut-être, mais te souviens-tu que je n'ai jamais passé d'entrevue de mon existence ? Mon père se fou bien de ces choses-là, et la seconde où il avait besoin de moi, je devais acquiescer et obéir docilement.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais Maître Malefoy est un imbécile pourri. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas d'études en droits que nous sommes des déchets.

- Tu sembles oublier de qui tu parles, lui dit Draco. J'ai toujours été une tâche à ses yeux. Je suis le fils indigne du grand Lucius qui refuse de suivre les traces de son père.

Neville se leva, une pile de feuilles encore chaudes dans les mains.

- Alors je vais te préparer.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Le préparer ? Le préparer à quoi ?

- Sers nous deux autres verres de ta cochonneries et allons au salon. On va voir ce que tu pourrais répondre en cas de questions difficiles.

Neville s'installa dans le canapé pendant que le blond allait à la cuisine sortir les glaçons et leur verser un autre verre d'alcool.

- L'amaretto ne va pas m'embrouiller le cerveau pour mon entrainement à une entrevue ?

- Arrête de te trouver de mauvaises raisons pour reprendre ta vie en main et amènes-toi ! On commence. Imaginons le pire scénario qui puisse arriver : une longue entrevue où on te bombardes de questions.

- D'accord, dit le blond en tendant son verre à son ami.

* * *

Harry ne l'attendait pas devant la voiture. Et il n'était nulle part dans le stationnement. Charlie soupçonna que peut-être était-il rentré en taxi. Le trajet de retour fut court. D'abord parce qu'il roulait plus vite que d'habitude. ''Sûrement l'anxiété''. Ensuite parce que tout au long de la route, il se questionnait à savoir quoi dire à cet inconnu en rentrant à la maison.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller le voir pour régler ce froid.

En déverrouillant la porte, Charlie regarda sur la petite table de l'entrée. Pas de clés. Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer ses souliers qu'il alla voir si le brun était sur le divan du salon. Négatif. La salle de bain, la salle d'eau et sa chambre était également vides. Harry ne le supportait pas au point de l'éviter ?

* * *

- Merci Blaise d'être venu me chercher. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

Blaise le regarda avec un sourire et démarra le moteur de sa voiture.

- On dirait la mariée en fuite ! Tu sors d'un rencart désastreux ? Était-elle si laide que ça ?

Harry le fixa du regard pendant que son ami reculait du stationnement.

- T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque. Imagines-toi donc que j'ai rencontré mon nouveau colocataire aujourd'hui.

- Ah ouais ! Et comment s'annonce la cohabitation ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop ''Monsieur Blanche-ville'', parce qu'avec toi, il va faire un arrêt cardiaque ! lui dit le noir en s'esclaffant.

- Ne rigole pas Blaise. Il m'a appris qu'il était gay. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

Blaise, qui s'apprêtait à emprunter la route pour reconduire Harry chez lui, stoppa net et le regarda.

- Ne me dit pas que ça change quelque chose ! dit son ami. Si je t'apprenais que je suis gay, là, tout de suite, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- T'es gay ?

- Non. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait du lien d'amitié que tu as avec moi ? Tu sais, les gays mangent, dorment et respirent comme exactement tout le monde.

- Je.. je sais pas trop Blaise. Je fais quoi ?

- Tu ne fais rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si étroit d'esprit. Je t'aurais cru plus tolérant, Harry. Si j'ai un jour l'idée d'essayer de coucher avec un homme, je te promet que tu seras le dernier à être au courant.

- Mais c'est.. c'est pas normal Blaise. Les hommes aiment les femmes et vice versa ! lui dit Harry convaincu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de ce qui est normal ou pas ?

Blaise respira un coup pour se calmer. Il connaissait quelqu'un d'homosexuel et bon dieu, ça le mettait en colère d'entendre Harry dire de telles âneries. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route et emprunta finalement le chemin du retour.

- Tu es tellement mal placé pour définir la normalité de l'anormalité, Harry. Normalement, les gens sont élevés par leurs parents, pas par leurs oncle et tante. Normalement, ils vont dans de bonnes écoles et ont un diplôme, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, tu te portes plutôt bien, non ? Tu sembles toi-même assez normal !

Blaise tenta de lui faire comprendre que ses réflexions homophobes étaient vraiment mal placées. Mais Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Je t'emmerde Blaise. Je t'ai pas insulté, alors pourquoi tu me parles de ma famille de merde ?!

- Bien sûr que si Harry, tu es extrêmement insultant. T'entendre dire que les gays ne sont pas normals, ça me met hors de moi. Tu sais qu'un de mes potes est gay ?

Harry fut surpris. Lui et Blaise avaient pratiquement le même cercle de copains. Le connaîtrait-il par hasard ?

- Qui ? Pas Théo ?

Blaise roula les yeux et s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

- Théo.. c'est la personne la plus hétéro que je connaisse. Ce mec est un chasseur de femmes, tu le vois vraiment en train de rouler une pelle à un autre homme ? Non, c'est pas Théo. Ton nouveau coloc, ce fameux..

- Charlie.

- Charlie ! Il ne va pas te sauter dessus. Comme toi tu ne vas jamais sauter sur Hermione pour coucher avec elle. C'est pareil. Ce mec est pareil que nous deux Harry. Il regarde la télévision, mange sûrement du fast food, boit du lait le matin et prend sa douche avant de se coucher. La seule différence..

- C'est vert, dit Harry en regardant les feux.

- Merci. La seule différence, c'est le pénis qu'il met dans sa bouche pendant le sexe.

- Ah Blaise, je t'en prie. Ne soit pas si crû !

- Si je te parle de seins ou de vagin, pas de problème. Mais un pénis dans une bouche, je suis crû ? Franchement Harry. Grandis un peu. Tout le monde n'a pas l'étroitesse d'esprit que la famille qui t'as élevé. Essaies de surpasser ça, un peu, et je suis certain que tu vas trouver ça beaucoup plus facile.

- Je sais pas... je peux dormir chez toi, ce soir ? demanda Harry.

- Nope. Premièrement, tu dois parler à ce fameux...

- Charlie.

- Charlie ! Explique lui pourquoi tu as eu une réaction extrême comme ça, et qu'il doit te laisser du temps pour l'assimiler. Il va comprendre. Il est bien placé pour savoir que tout le monde n'est pas tolérant au même niveau. Et deuxièmement, il y a cette sublime, cette extraordinaire Katie Bell qui vient visionner un film chez moi ce soir. Et je ne veux pas de toi dans mes pattes.

- Vous allez visionner un film, ou ''visionner un film'' ? demanda Harry en faisant les guillemets avec les doigts, heureux de changer de sujet.

Faussement indigné, Blaise se gara devant l'appartement de Harry et lui lança :

- Franchement, pour qui tu me prends !

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, parce que moi, il me plaît beaucoup. J'aime bien ce Blaise là. Il dit tout ce qu'il pense, il semble faire ce qu'il veut et pour lui, tout le monde devrait pouvoir en faire autant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_À la prochaine !_  
_Misa_


End file.
